A Mirrored Spectacle of Lightning - Omake Collection
by The Poarter
Summary: A series of random Omakes. Almost certainly not canon but at one point I thought would be. Just a random set of jumbled ideas for now. Some were considered to be afterstory segments while others were changed canon events.
1. Shine a Light into the Future 1

**Shine a Light into the Future**

Montreal was a beautiful city. But like all cities it had its dark underbelly. Fortunately thanks to a certain former geek that underbelly was gone. At the moment he was shopping with his daughter, Damila. Even though Damila stood at 180 cm, tall for a sixteen year old girl, her thirty eight year old father still towered over.

Overall she was the striking image of her mother except for two things. She had inherited her dark hair and teal eyes from her father. Cody himself was surprised by how many boys had fallen for her looks and it reminded him about something Gwen had said.

 _Cherish the time and attention your daughters are giving you now Cody because pretty soon it'll be you going after them for attention._

Oh how true it was. In fact Damila seemed outright bored despite all the exotic catalogue Cody was flickering through.

"What about a shark?" asked Cody to his daughter, "You're mother loves sharks? I mean that's why she's always protested against it in Shark Awareness week."

"Mom's like that but I doubt she'd like it if you'd give a shark for your anniversary," sighed Damila putting a hand to her face.

"How about a book then?" questioned Cody as he looked through the catalogue, "I know she loves to read. Especially good ones that no one talks about. Like this one?"

Damila just kept ignoring him, despite Cody pointing to something he knew Bridgette would have loved. The quiet whine as she looked at the opposite make up store was all Cody needed to hear.

"Just pick one from the store dad," drawled out Damila, "My mom won't care. Just make sure it has a lot of steamy stuff in it."

"Damila!" squawked Cody, "I raised you better than this."

Even though it was true.

"Well it's true," Cody's daughter stated.

Okay no DNA test was ever going to be required for Damila.

"But still I need to get her something. Seaweed brownies and lentil cakes are nice and all but I want to get her something that will last." He merely stated.

However even as the words left his mouth Cody realized that was the wrong thing to say.

"Dad," frowned Damila as she straightened up immediately.

Damilla was now giving her full attention to her father. He probably would have wanted it less than a minute ago but she could tell that he certainly wouldn't have wanted it like this.

"I mean I'm not immortal like moms are. I need to get her something … something before I go," Cody closed trying to apologize.

No we are not having this dad. Please don't remind me screamed Damila internally. But she didn't dare say anything. She loved her daddy too much to do otherwise.

Damila choked up, "It's not like we could forget someone like you."

Like that time you jumped straight into Niagara Falls to save her half-sister, Adeline.

"I just want to be remembered little fish."

Little fish; his pet nickname for her because she was such a great swimmer.

"I'll be lucky if I reach two hundred and every day it keeps getting closer. There's still a lot of time left for me but for everyone else in our family?" confessed Cody, "How long is forever?"

 _How long will you spend looking at my tombstone?_ Some nights it was what kept Cody up until sunrise. Not all the time. But it always happened after every one of his birthday and anniversary. It was something everyone knew but didn't say because …

"Don't say that!" sniffed Damila tears falling down her face, "Me and Hagit and Shin and my moms, all six of them. Everyone. We'll take care of you. I promise. Just you wait you'll live to be three hundred dad."

That was a lie and they both knew it. At least that's what Cody thought. He didn't want this. Any of this.

"Oh what am I saying," chuckled Cody darkly, "I'm not supposed to be so glum. Today's a happy day. It's why all brought my kids on this shopping trip. Now come on. We're wasting time."

His own mortality didn't bother Cody that much. He wasn't a normal human. He was going to live a long life. But the look on his daughter's face certainly did. The look of pain on the people he loved always did.

"Okay so maybe not a book?" questioned Cody trying to not look at his quietly weeping daughter, "What about a bike? She loves the outdoors so a mountain bike is something you mother will love."

That seemed to lighten the mood a bit.

"You know that her balance sucks on land," snorted Damila although her eyes were slightly red from the teardrops falling down her face.

"Yes but that's why she needs it. She'll love it," smirked Cody before frowning. Turning to his daughter Cody just asked, "You'll make sure she keeps it?"

"I will," broke down Damila as she grasped her father's hand.


	2. Shine a Light into the Future 2

**Shine a Light into the Future: Councillor in Training, Councillor of Humanity**

Human Councillor Office, Citadel, Serpent Nebula - June 27th, 2185

The Citadel was magnificent, but extremely crowded place to be. All around her cars and people zipped past the councillor's window as station security monitored the millions of people who made the artificial creation their home. In the wealthiest part of the Citadel lay the Presidium which was the centre of galactic politics with only the truly elite being able to afford anything larger than an apartment.

The Councillor of humanity working at her desk was one of these people. Then again that was the government provided penthouse for someone of her stature. At the moment though she was talking with a Captain of C-Sec or at least a hologram of him.

"Councillor Anderson," greeted Captain Bailey's hologram, "I've sent you the new candidate reports for Citadel Security. Please send me a list of what you have screened and forward me any people you don't wish to go through the initiation training."

"I will send you that tonight Captain Bailey," replied Courtney Anderson. Age had been kind to the 194 year old woman but wrinkles still covered her face and her hair had slowly turned white with age, "Has the Prime Minister finally left the station?"

"Yes," nodded Bailey, "One less thing to worry about."

"You and me both. Dignitaries and VIPs all day," chuckled Courtney her Councillor robes wrinkling up a bit. She'd have to get them ironed and decoloured again today.

One of the various tedious chores for the most powerful person in human history. But some species on the station saw light in different ways and her robes had to be in pristine shape when meeting them.

"Was she bleating about how humanity should now push for better deals and some other political bullshit ma'am?" questioned Bailey over the line as he typed out another report.

It was no secret that Courtney despised the Prime Minister. The two were on opposite spectrums of the political sphere and had come from radically different walks of life. Personality clashes occurred but even they both had the courtesy of keeping everything professional.

If barely.

"Yes she did Captain. Yes he did Captain," agreed Courtney, "Honestly I knew that when my husband made me Councillor that I'd be dealing with bull-headed political idiots, trillionaire company emissaries and frantic scientists but you'd think at least the other human leaders would treat me with more respect. But no! It's like herding a bunch of cats and listening to the bleating of sheep all day."

That and because Courtney really had to keep the long-term in perspective. Not decades but centuries and millennia. She knew that troubled times were ahead and she was doing everything she could to prepare humanity for them. While entailed dozens of plans being written up there was only so much she could subtly do as one of four "equals".

"For what it's worth I think you're the better politicians," admitted Bailey, "And one of the best candidates for the job."

Which wasn't saying much seeing how very few of the people who might have been considered had the appropriate stature or idea. Oh Courtney knew the political dance and song that had to be played. She'd done so for over a hundred and fifty years. It was easy to collectively forget about the lessons of the past but Courtney made sure she never did.

The memories of burning planets and her family having to flee their homes would forever etch themselves into her brain and that for her first few wave of children.

"Thank you Captain I send you the candidate report and everything else later today." Thanked Courtney before hanging up on Bailey.

"So I guess you're a potato then?" snarked Courtney's husband from across her desk watching her flick through the reports.

"A potato? Really Cody?" she queried, "Why a potato?"

Cody had that grin on his face like he always did when he was about to say something she didn't know. Something weird but small. It was nice to hear and she did like it but she knew why he tried to do it.

He had been like that since Harold died. At first he had done it to honour his memory but now it was nearly second nature to him.

That was one of the down points of his life. Cody and Courtney knew that they would almost certainly outlive their friends and other family members. That didn't make it any less tragic or heartbreaking. One day she had woken up and realized that almost everyone she had once known as a teenager was gone and the few people who did where related or jointly married with her.

Honestly if it wasn't for the constants that made up the other seven members of her family Courtney knew she would have been a wreck. But it was those constants that made her life worth living.

"Well a potato is a weed and Bailey has a hologram quote on his desk saying 'Politicians are the weeds of the galaxy'?" explained Cody with a smirk

Oh how she wanted to smile at his antics. She wanted to laugh but now wasn't the time. He knew that she knew so the nod she gave was more than enough.

Courtney snipped, "And this weed will make sure you don't get arrested for back talking me."

Not that she wouldn't mind seeing Cody in handcuffs and at her feet.

"Abusing your power already," joked Cody watching his wife bristle, "And here I thought you'd wait a few weeks before finding ways to confine me a cell Ms. Councillor in Training."

"Don't call me that," huffed Courtney crossing her arms, "At least not while I'm working."

"But you know the nickname you had on Island makes hilarious sense now," reminded Cody as his hand combed through his white hair.

"I'm trying to work here Cody," she returned looking through her reports, "Just because you made a Faster than Light drive and gave me this position doesn't mean that I have to put up with your bad jokes every day."

Cody frowned at her statement his wrinkles giving off that grandfatherly look of disappointment. Well he was a great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather so it did work on their spawn of descendents.

Not on her. Nope. Never on her.

"Courtney," he nudged.

Courtney stared at him before looking downcast, "I'm sorry. It's good to have you here."

They both knew that the previous statement was a lie. Cody would never had submitted her as one of the recommended possible Human Councillors if he wasn't sure she could handle it and Courtney knew that she liked it when Cody came to her office while she was working. At the very least Ms. Anderson knew that Mr. Anderson had the decency to always call an hour ahead of time to ensure that she wasn't doing something critically important. It was one of the sweet things he did for her other than coming to see her every day. Otherwise she'd never see him or the rest of the family.

As Councillor of Humanity Courtney was basically the most powerful human in the galaxy. Sure the highest elected humans were, well, elected and did govern the internal and external affairs of humanity but they were just that. Elected and term limited to serve and protect human interests for as long as they could legally be allowed to do. They generally had to deal with other alien governments on a somewhat equivalent basis and with limited weight or pull. Not to mention all sorts of limitations that would be expected of such officials.

Courtney didn't have to deal with any of this. She wasn't term limited and thus wouldn't actually have to deal with the constant fear of re-election. The only way she'd actually be stepping down from this role would be if she died, retired or did something so heinous that sending her to jail would be better option to having half the galaxy declare war on humanity.

The former wasn't going to be likely as long as Bridgette was alive. The woman would turned into a Jellyfish would make sure that Courtney stayed in great health and thus would remain near-immortal. Assassination would be the greatest worry she'd face, not natural death. Retirement would seem unlikely as long as the Anderson Patriarch and most of her friends were alive. And the latter was a near impossibility.

"You're not stubborn enough to actually jeopardize our future Courtney," Cody reassured.

Courtney looked up from the screen, "Sometimes I have to be reminded that this is what happens when you stay married to someone for over 170 years."

They were nearly mind-readers to each other and everyone else close to them. Just as much she knew the look on Cody's face when he saw her narrowing her eyes and bending slightly forward. She'd never have done that in front of a stranger.

"But honestly I'm kind of over-whelmed," she admitted, "Holding the fate and lives of over 300,000,000,000 human beings are not an easy task. As the first Councillor there's a bar I have to set."

"A lot to live up to," nodded Cody being completely serious now, "But for what it's worth I think you're doing a great job."

She heard that every day but hearing it from him gave a warm feeling across her face. Dam it she was blushing again.

"Thank you. I get that from everyone but coming from that means quite a bit. Then when I screw up it's my head on the line," she huffed typing something.

"I'm not going to tell you how to govern or do your job. That's up to you," gently reassured Cody as he clasped her hand in reassurance, "If you need me for anything I'm basically an elevator ride away."

But if I do think you're doing something wrong I'd tell you were the unspoken words between the two. Courtney loved Cody all the same for never undermining her in public. In their domestic life he rarely did that either way.

Understanding and key communication had all but ensured their marriage survived for as long as it had. That and deck dates and the "are you happy?" talks and ... In fact there was a lot Cody did to make sure she was always content. Then again with so many participants in their marriage it'd be impossible otherwise.

"I'm surprised you didn't go through the selection process when your name came up," Courtney commented.

There were less than twenty people who could have been considered candidates for the very position Courtney had right now. One of which was sitting right in front of her.

"Please. This is your dream Ms. CIT," Cody teased yet reassuring her at the same time, "Not mine and you know it. It wouldn't be fair to you."

Or to me.

Cody got up from his chair and kissed her on the cheek before leaving. Courtney sighed internally knowing she'd miss his presence and tad disappointed. Cody never stayed longer than twenty minutes which was both a good and bad thing. She'd never be as efficient with him here.

Or the desk would have been replaced on a near daily basis instead of a fortnightly basis for all their "activities".

"I've got to pick up the kids from school soon and I think your time is better spent elsewhere than on your wayward husband," waved Cody turning to the door.

"You could just send someone else," shook Courtney knowing what Cody would say but offering it nonetheless.

It was one of the little things of their marriage. Offering even though knowing it would be declined.

"I'm their father. It's important that I be a part of all their lives or as much as I can. Soon they'd be having their own families. I better treasure all the time I can."

"How do you keep track of all of our kids anyways?" smirked Courtney as she continued typing, "I need a software program to remember all 228 of their birthdays, anniversaries and other rose garden stuff."

"I thought we had thirty?" smiled Cody from the doorway, "Or does Ms. Courtney "I turn into a Giant Centipede" Anderson have another on the way."

"We have 228 Cody, "deadpanned Courtney pride evident in her voice ignoring the last statement, "228."

Oh god just hearing her say that made her want to laugh at the absurdity. Yes medical technology had allowed for women to have at least three generations of children if they wanted to but hearing it was still hilarious in its odd way.

"Okay dear. I'll see you tonight for our date," reminded Cody before walking out. She knew that her husband loved hearing her say that. That and how proud she was of all the kids, grandchildren and ...

 _I need to actually do a registry of how many people are related to me._

"I'll be there," smiled Courtney as her husband left.

Then she looked down at her reports again and groaned. She was dealing with a single report or request every minute. She wanted to punch all the stupid people for sending her stupid reports and yell at the ones that hadn't been sent earlier.

But she was Councillor and she wasn't going to let that put her down. She could deal with it. She'd always.


End file.
